I want you - I love you: Droplets of Love!
by WarJunkie90
Summary: Sequel to "I want you - I love you"! Takes place the next day after the restroom encounter, this time in the school showers! ;D


-**I want you / I love you: Droplets of Love!-**

It was 2:50 on a Friday afternoon at South Park Middle School. Fourteen year old Clyde Donovan just finnishined up with his P.E. class, is waiting behind a portable classroom for his friend Craig Tucker to come to him. As Clyde waits, he go's over in his thoughts about what he said to Craig during gym. _"Craig. When we're done, wait for me behind the portables."_ With that thought, he just wondered how long can Craig take to until he got there. Just when he thought about going out to find him, Clyde herd footsteps come from around the corner. Finally after waiting nearly a two hours, Craig appears from around the corner. "It's about damn time you got here!"

"Sorry dude, It took a while to get out of detention after i flipped off Cartman in Math class. So, you ready to go? "Yeah, i did.. Lets get over there." The two teens begin their journey. Taking only a few hundred feet to along the driveway/sidewalk, they made it to the locker rooms. Clyde turns the handle on the door, they both walk into the desolate locker room. "Over here. It's perfect. C'mon." Clyde picks the perfect spot. The showers. Clyde leads Craig into the tiled stalls, linned with twelve shower heads and faucets. "So, how bad did they treat you?" Clyde asking about Craig's detention. "No better than the day before." Craig replied. "Man, that sucks. Oh wait. Hold on a sec.".

"Where you going?" Craig asked Clyde as he walked out of the showers. "I gotta make sure noone disturbs us! Don't worry, i'll be back!" Clyde walks to the doors they came in and turns the dead bolt on each door to make sure that nobody barged in on them. He walks back the other way to again lock another set of doors that led to back where the basketball courts were. With all of the doors locked, Clyde hastily returns to the showers. Now face to face with Craig, he holds holds the taller teens chin in place with his index finger. "Now, where were we?" The shorter teen said with a lusting voice. Staring deep into eachothers eyes, Clyde brings his face closer to Craig, closes his eyes, and kisses him lightly on the lips.

Pulling back slightly, Clyde begins to notice Craig blush alittle. "Hmm. What's the matter? You look like you never kissed me before. The shorter teen said. "No.. It's just, i can't feel that power like we did yesterday." The nervous tall one said. Clyde looks back down to the tile floor, and thinks. _"Ah, i know what he means."_ Looking back up to the taller one. Clyde repeats the same routine by grabing onto both sides of Craig's face with his hands, and kisses him more deeply than before. "Uh, oh god." The tall one muttered under a slowly growing intimate feeling inside him. Clyde, pulling away again, looks up in the eyes of the tall one.

"Did that do it?" The shorter teen said. "Yeah. Oh yeah." "Good." The two lock lips yet again. Clyde, feeling hot from his emotions, slips off his shoes and kicks them aside sending them tumbling out of the showers and bang up against a metal locker. Showing off his pair of black volcom no-show socks. "Ah, oh god. You really know how to make.." Craig tried to get word out, until Clyde put a finger the tall one lips. "Shhhh. I'm almost there." Clyde puts his hands underneath Craig's white t-shirt, and moves them slowly up and down the tall teens abdomen and chest. Making Craig shudder. "Ahhhhh. Did you like that?" The sort one asked. "Yes. Oh god yes." "Good." Clyde began to really feel the heat of passion errupting from within him.

Clyde, engaging in a familiar routine, takes his right foot, and place the side of it behind Craig's ankle, nudging off Craig's right shoe, and doing it again with his left shoe. Craig then fastly discards his shoes, kicking them out into the open next to Clyde's. Showing Craig's pair of black adidas no-shows. Pushing Craig up against the tiles, causing him to become pressed between Clyde's body and the wall. Making him moan in pain. "Oww." Craig with discomfort in his voice. "Oh shit! I'm sorry dude. I'm sorry." "It's ok. Stan nailed me in the ribs with a basketball instead of a dodgeball." "That fucker. What did you do?" Clyde asked. "I punched him in the nose, and flipped him off. Thats why i got detention."

"That fucking asshole. I'll kick his ass. Nobody throws shit at you, and gets away with it!" Just when Clyde was about to get too excited, Craig takes Clydes chin in his hand. "No. We'll kick his ass. Together." "Damn straight we will." Looking back up to Craig, the two teens engage in a much deeper moment of intamacy. Clyde grabs hold of Craig's arms, and pins them above his head. Kissing him so deeply too a point where both their tounges were distinguishing their own tastes. Their junk's eager to bust from their gym shorts at a moments notice. At this point, Clyde hatched an idea to cool them down. _"Fuck it's hot! Gotta fine a way to cool this shit down. Wait! The shower!"_ Looking at the shower head, Clyde pulled Craig more closely to his body in order to make sure they were both linned up perfectly with the heads nozzle.

"Hey Craig. I'm feeling hot. Let's say we cool off huh?" To that remark, Craig raised his eyebrow. But then realized they were standing directly under a shower head. Looking behing and up at the nozzles head. Turned back around at Clyde, and slowly raised a smile. "Goddamn, i love the way you think Donovan!" "So do i." Pulling him close to his body, With one hand, Clyde pulls Craig into another kiss, while reaching out with his free hand to turn the showers faucet. Hearing the groan of water making it's way through the pipes, an instant vast spray of cold water begins to cover both teens head to toe. "Ohhh! Holly shit thats cold!" Clyde trying to recover from the instant surprise of the cold water hitting him. "I love the cold." Craig said to the smaller teen. "I know you do." Clyde said.

Clyde wraps his arms around Craig's back, and with all his might, lifts the tall one off his feet but looses his balance, slips and falls back first onto the wet tiled floor. Clyde and Craig now stare face to face with eachother. "Goddamn it that hurt." Clyde said looking up at Craig with a grin. "(Sigh) Your such a butterfingers." The tall one replied. Clyde sat up on the floor, peeling off his wet socks and throwing them back at his shoes. He then reached out over to Craig's feet, and pulls off his socks and tosses them. After which, the two get onto their knees to face eachother. The sshorter teen throws his arms around Craig's neck and shoulders, to bring him yet into a french kiss. With that intimate feeling rising again, the two teens clasp fingers, and lift themselves up slowly off the floor. Back on their feet, Clyde backs Craig into the showers running spray.

Facing back down to the floor, Clyde leans his head into Craig's sopping wet gym shirt. Rubbing and nuzzling his forehead into the taller teens chest, he begins to sob slightly. "Whats the matter Clyde?" The tall one asked while lifting his chin up. "Nothing. I'm just so happy beeing with you." Clyde said with a soft voice while wiping his eyes. Reaching out to the top of Craig's head. Clyde grabs hold of Craig's soaked winter hat. "You've been wearing that thing for way too long!" And drops it to the floor, making a loud plop sound. Revealing Craig's fixed but messey black hair. "There. Thats better." Clyde looks deep into Craig's eyes. "Kiss me Clyde." The tall teen said. "Mmm. Gladly." Clyde, standing on the tips of his bare toes to reach up his tall friends height. Bringing themselves closer, the toes at times overlaping on one another, the feeling of eachothers wet gym shirts and shorts coming together was like a feeling of heaven.

"Well, that made my day." Craig said while sharing a smile with Clyde. "Yeah, it sure was." The shorter teen said. "Ready to dry off?" The tall one asked. "Yeah. Lets get out of here." Said Clyde, while turning off the shower, putting a stop to the showering drops. The two walk out of the showers and to a bin of dried towels, throw the towels around their backs and grab their shoes off the floor. They then go to their lockers to grab their backpacks. After drying his hair, Clyde stares longly at Craig's bare legs and feet. _"Good god, he's so hot."_ Thinking to himself. "Dude, what are you looking at?" Craig said. "Da, u-uh, nothing!" The short one said nervously. "Hmm." Craig bends down slightly to kiss the shorter teen on top of his head. "Let's go." The tall one said. Unlocking the doors to the locker room, walking through the barren halls of the school and out to an open sitting area facing the vast playing field with a bright setting sun.

Taking a seat on the smooth octagon concrete bench, the two teens decide to take a litte while longer to enjoy the sunset. "Craig." "Yeah Clyde?" "I got something important to ask you." What?" "Do you love me?" The short one asked. Taking a moment to answer the question, Craig finally answers. "I do.. I love you so much. It took me so long to figure it out, but. Yeah. I do love you." With that, the shorter teen scoots in more closer to the tall one, leans his head on his shoulder, and brings his bare feet closer to Craig's. "I love you too Craig." They both continue gazing at the bright radiating orange sunset engulfs their faces. "It's beautiful." The shorter teen said. "It sure is." Said the tall one. "It sure is.".


End file.
